1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new eyewear securing device for securing a pair of eye coverings to a hat being worn by a person to prevent the eye covering from falling away from the hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyewear securing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system and method that allows a person to easily retrofit a connection between their eyewear and a hat that they are wearing. The system should allow the eyewear to be moved from person's face to the hat without concern that the eyewear will easily fall from the hat. Such a device would be particularly useful for playing sporting events as well during the shooting of firearms and hunting.